


Always Remember Us [Fanart]

by NikiFrost



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fanart, Romance, a star is born au, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiFrost/pseuds/NikiFrost
Summary: The SwanQueen version of "A Star is Born" movie poster, based on RegallyWickedThirteen's fanfic for the SQ Supernova 2019.





	Always Remember Us [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RegallyWickedThirteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegallyWickedThirteen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Always Remember Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415355) by [RegallyWickedThirteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegallyWickedThirteen/pseuds/RegallyWickedThirteen). 

Based on RegallyWickedThirteen's swanqueen fic "Always Remember Us," a Star is Born AU. So glad to have been paired with her and her awesome fic; I loved getting to remake the iconic movie poster with our favourite girls. And of course a big thank you to the Supernova Mods for yet another amazing year! :)


End file.
